You remind me
by hazelheart93
Summary: AU3x22, Alaric is dessicated, so is Klaus. Elena has left Mystic Falls and is going to college. She hasn't been around vampires for a few years and is living a more or less ordinary life..
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, guys. If you want to know where this fic came from, you're asking the wrong person :)**

**Summary: **_**Elena has left Mystic Falls after she, her friends and Elijah managed to desiccate Alaric.**_  
_**Both his and Klaus' coffin are spelled shut and Elijah reassured her to keep his word.**_  
_**She is now 21 years old, going to college and is living a pretty normal life..**_  
_**Well, at least without anyone threatening to murder her.**_

**Just read it :)**

* * *

Elena hurried over to the door. She brushed her hair over one shoulder and opened the door.

"Hey, baby." Josh smirked at her.

Elena gave him a quick smile and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Josh wasted no time and closed the door behind him. Pressed against the wall, his hands ranking her shirt up.

"You're late." Elena hissed, biting down on his lower lip.

Josh growled and opened her bra. "Maria wouldn't stop talking."

Elena giggled into his mouth, when he lifted her up and carried her into her little bed room.

* * *

An hour later, Elena's head was resting on Josh's chest and she listened to his low and steady breaths.

Josh sighed eventually. "I have to go."

Elena hummed in disagreement. "But you just came, Mr. Scott." She drawled, tracing her finger up and down his chest.

Josh gave her a crooked smile. "But I can't stay longer, Miss Gilbert. I'll see you tomorrow, though."

Elena pouted, while he got dressed. He leaned back and pressed a quick kiss on her lips. "Bye, baby."

Elena listened to the front door close and she closed her eyes. With a sigh, she got up and threw on a large white shirt. She was hungry and it was still early enough to read a few chapters for the class tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning Elena tortured herself out of the bed and left her little apartment in a haze. She barely caught the bus and when she finally arrived at the college, she was already late.

The lecture hall was packed, but the professor hadn't arrived yet. Elena suppressed a sigh and sat down in the first row.

"Morning, Elena." Sandy greeted her cheerfully. She was a blonde haired, lighthearted girl and one of Elena's best friends.

"Hey, Sandy. How was your weekend?" Elena asked her, while she pulled the note book from her bag.

"Fine. It would have been much better, if Mr. Scott hadn't given us tons of pages to read. Speaking of, did you read all of them."

Elena shook her head. "Nope, I was busy."

Sandy smiled at her. "Right, the mystery guy, you've been shagging."

Elena rolled her eyes. "No comment."

The door opened and Josh walked in. "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. I hope you all are prepared."

He gave Elena a quick look, before he let his eyes wander through the rows behind her.

* * *

It was noon and Elena was eating lunch with Sandy and Mike, her boyfriend. "God, this guy is such an ass. I can't believe he wants us to read almost hundred pages in a week." Sandy groaned. "I mean, just because he is like a genius and has a perfect life, he can't expect the same from us."

Mike gave her a confused look. "Perfect life?" He echoed. "What do you mean?"

Sandy took a deep breath. "Well, he is twenty-five and already teaching at a college. He is married and he is like totally loaded."

Elena pursed her lips, but kept silent. Her phone buzzed and she looked at it._ 'Your place, 4 pm. I'll cook.'_

"So, what does your mystery guy has to say?" Sandy asked her, wiggling her eyebrows.

"It's Mel. She is asking if I want a ride home." Elena lied quickly. "Anyway, I have to run, my next class starts in ten minutes."

"Have fun." Sandy called after her.

* * *

Elena opened the door to her apartment, just to be greeted by the inviting smell of fresh pasta. "Mmmh, that smells delicious." She smiled, when she walked into the kitchen.

Josh turned around to grin at her. "I was told, I am a good cook."

Elena bit down on her lips. "Do you happen to know, if I said so or Maria?"

Josh pursed her lips. "I think it was her."

Elena grinned at him, then she leapt forward and gave him a long, heated kiss.

* * *

**I know, no Elijah yet. But he'll be there :)**  
**Hope you'll leave a review and give this story a follow.**

**xo hazel.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys. Thank you so much for the favs, reviews and alerts. Just in case, it wasn't clear, Josh is indeed Mr. Scott, Elena's professor, the rich, young and married one. I know, there was no Elijah in the first chapter, but no worries.. he'll come. ENJOY!**

* * *

Elena was sitting in the canteen, when she got a text. Josh wanted to meet her in his office. "Guys, I have to go to the library, see you in literature." She said quickly, leaving Sandy, Maggie and Lucy behind.

When she reached his office, she knocked on the door. He opened it almost immediately.

"Hey, baby." He whispered, when he closed the door behind her.

"Did something happen?" Elena asked with a frown. She only had been twice in his office, so she was confused.

"Nothing bad." Josh said quickly, his hands brushing the hair away from her face. "An historian needs help with his research."

"So?" Elena urged him, while his fingers traced down her jaw line and her neck.

"I told him I would find someone to help him." Josh said. "And I wanted to ask, if you are interested."

Elena nodded. "Yes, I'd love to."

"So I thought." Josh muttered and kissed her neck. "Do you have time?"

Elena nodded once more. "An hour."

"Good." Josh hissed and locked his door.

* * *

It was 3 pm when Elena got the call from Josh, telling her to meet him in two hours. The historian was ready to meet them. Josh gave her the address to the restaurant and Elena threw on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a white blouse.

When she finally arrived at the restaurant, Josh was waiting for her outside. "Miss Gilbert." He said, smiling slightly at her.

Elena nodded, smirking back at him. "Mr. Scott. So, where is this historian?"

Josh shrugged. "He hasn't shown up yet." They walked inside, his arm on the small of her back. But instead of taking the turn to the main room, Josh pulled her down the stairs.

"What-"

"Psst." Josh hissed and pushed her into the men's room.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Josh left the restroom and Elena waited a few minutes to follow him. She had used the time to right her hair and clothes, but the lazy grin didn't disappear.

Elena walked quickly into the main room and spotted Josh sitting on a table, with another man, whose back was turned to her. She hurried around the table to sit next to Josh, but when she pulled out her chair, she gasped.

"Elijah?"

The usual indifference of the original vampire was gone and he looked positively surprised. "Elena."

"You know each other?" Josh frowned.

"Um, yes." Elena nodded uneasily, sitting down. She swallowed the lump, that had formed in her throat and added, "From Virginia."

Elijah raised his eye brow at her, but didn't disagree. "So, you are this very talented student of Mr. Scott?"

Elena pursed her lips and nodded once more. "Yes, that would be me."

"Miss Gilbert is hardworking as you may know and she is very reliable."

Elijah nodded shortly. "I know." He said dryly and Elena closed her eyes briefly. She hadn't been around vampires in nearly two years and all the memories came crashing back.

"I can't think of a better person to help me with my research." Elijah added and Josh seemed satisfied, missing the hard look Elijah gave him.

The rest of the dinner was quiet and when they were done, Elijah said his goodbye to her. Tuning to Josh, he nodded politely."I will call you tomorrow."

Elena forced a smile onto her face, while Elijah and Josh shook hands.

After that, Josh drove Elena home and left as soon as she got out of the car. Elena walked into her apartment and let out a heavy sigh.

* * *

**I know, there was a bit too much Josh/Elena action there, but that's what an affair is mostly about.. . no. okay, sorry I couldn't resist.**

**Anyway, ELIJAH IS THERE. Whatcha thinking? Let me know, please :)**

**xo hazel.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for reading, liking, reviewing, following etc. etc. I know, this story isn't much, but I hope you still like it. ENJOY!**

* * *

Elijah's brows furrowed. He wasn't a man, that liked to be surprised, but Elena somehow always managed to do exactly that. He hadn't seen her coming until she was practically right in front of him.

She had changed. The light in her eyes didn't shine as bright anymore. Her smile seemed forced and the last part, Elijah didn't even want to think about.

She was having an affair with her professor. A married man, of all. Elijah didn't understand. The woman, he had met in Mystic Falls, would have never done such thing. Why was she now? What had changed?

He pinched his nose briefly and closed his eyes. He needed to stop thinking about that. It wasn't his problem. He should be thinking about the grimoire.

* * *

Elena let herself fall onto the bed with a deep sigh. The day had been horribly long and she was ready to relax for the next few hours. But when she squirmed out of her shirt, her phone started to ring from her back pocket. She answered it reluctantly.

"Hey, baby." Josh greeted her.

"Josh." Elena said briefly.

"I know you just got home, but Maria is out for the day. Wanna come over?" He asked, his voice betraying his smirk.

Elena weighted her options and eventually she rolled around. She was stressed and a little time with him would help her relax, besides she needed to stop thinking about Elijah and how he had looked at her. His brown eyes narrowing, his jaw clenching. "I'll be there in thirty minutes."

She wiggled out of the bad and pulled her clothes back on. Within five minutes, Elena left her apartment and got into a taxi.

* * *

The door opened and Elena entered the house. When Josh closed the door behind her, Elena flung her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. They shared a quick kiss, before Josh stripped her off her bag and coat. Then he kneeled down before her and zipped open her boots, pulling her feet out of them.

When he was done, he lifted her up, her legs wrapping around him and carried her upstairs into his bedroom.

"Somebody is eager to get me into bed." Elena remarked lightly, her tongue slipping over his bottom lip.

Josh smirked at her. "I have work to do later." He simply said and pushed her onto the bed, spreading her legs underneath him.

* * *

Elena sighed contently. Josh's index finger was caressing up and down her spine, while she was curled up to his side.

Josh's turned around slightly, grabbing his phone from the nightstand. "Ugh."

"What is it?" Elena muttered, getting more and more sleepy by the minute.

"I need to get dressed, he'll be here in a moment." Josh said, pulling away from her.

Elena watched him stand up. "Who?" She urged him.

"Mr. Mikaelson, um, Elijah, for you." He said with a shrug. Elena gasped. "What?"

She jumped out of bed, just as the doorbell rang.

"Ah, there he is." Josh said, pulling on his shirt and closing the buttons hastily.

"Are you crazy? What if he sees me?" Elena whispered lowly, afraid he could still hear her.

Josh rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, baby. You're going to be his assistant, we'll just tell him you wanted to be here, too."

Elena shook her head furiously. "You should have told me."

Josh sighed loudly, pulling up his pants. "Just get dressed, I'll just tell him that you're in the bathroom."

The door closed behind him and Elena let herself fall on the bad with a deep sigh. "Crap."

* * *

A while later, Elena inhaled deeply and left Josh's bedroom. Why was she feeling so guilty? She just had sex in Maria's bed and if it weren't for Elijah, she would have been perfectly fine with it. Why did he had this effect on her?

She descended down the stairs, meeting Elijah's eyes. He licked his lips and nodded shortly. Elena closed her eyes, trying to bury the guilt.

"Ah, there you are." Josh said and offered her a small smile. "I thought you got lost upstairs."

Elena didn't bother with replying. They had played this game before, but there was no need to keep the act up, when Elijah had heard them and could possibly still smell the others scent on them.

"So, what are you looking for Elijah." Elena asked, her eyes fixing on a picture.

"I am looking for a book." He replied and Josh scoffed under his breath.

Elena's eyes finally focused on the picture rather than the frame and she noticed, that it was Josh's and Maria's wedding picture. When she looked up to see, that Elijah was watching her.

"What book?" Elena asked, already knowing that it would be more than just a pretty good and old novel.

"It's a diary of sorts." Elijah said, with a slight shrug, a small smirk tucking his lips upwards. "You may call it a grimoire."

Elena's heart sank. "Oh." She breathed.

Josh cleared his throat. "Do you happen to know from _when_ it is?"

Elijah's eyes never left Elena's and she was starting to feel extremely uncomfortable, shifting from one foot to the other. "Yes, the woman, who wrote it lived in the 13th century."

Josh nodded, biting down on his lower lip. "Then there is a good chance that you'll find it here."

The doorbell rang once again and Elena's stomach clenched. "Excuse me, this must be my wife." Josh gave her a meaningful look, when he passed her. Maria had come back three times, when Elena and Josh had been 'working' together and he was worried about her finding out.

Elijah stepped closer to her and cocked his head to the side. "I could offer you a ride home." He said lowly. "Besides, I think we should talk."

Elena thought about it for a moment and even though, she didn't want to be alone with Elijah, she wanted to know about the grimoire. She nodded eventually. "That'd be nice."

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter and leave me a little review.. they make me very, very happy. :)**

**xo hazel.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for reading :)**

**So, here is chapter 4, which is a little longer than the ones before..**

**Hope you like it and leave me a review.. I'm really curios about your opinions.**

* * *

Elijah held the door open for her and she slipped inside of the black, sleek car. When Elijah took his place in the driver seat, Elena turned around to face him. "So, a grimoire, huh?" She asked carefully.

Elijah shot her a quick look, his eyes sparkling in amusement. "Yes, a grimoire."

"Why?" Elena inquired, the curiosity getting the best of her.

"I could ask you the very same thing, Elena." Elijah replied, his eyes fixed on the road.

Elena sighed deeply, leaning back on her seat. "You really want to know?"

Elijah nodded. "I do."

Elena turned back to him. "Ok, I'll tell you everything, but you first."

A smirk spread on Elijah's face. "You haven't changed as much as I thought."

Elena closed her eyes briefly. "Oh, believe me I have." She muttered. "Anyway, tell me, why do you need a grimoire?"

The car stopped in front of her apartment and Elena cocked her eyebrow at him. "Do I even want to know how you know where I live?"

Instead of answering, Elijah opened his door and exited the car. With a sigh, Elena followed him.

She'd realized her mistake after it was already to late. Her goal had been to stay away from Elijah, but now she had to invite him into her home. She didn't worry about him coming back without her wanting him to, but she had been sleeping safe at night, knowing that not a single vampire had access to her house.

When they reached the door, Elena opened it and gave Elijah a quick nod. "Please come in, Elijah."

"Thank you." He said, following her inside.

It was different. The last time, Elijah had been in her room for the first time, he had walked around – snooped around – and hadn't given any thought about her privacy. She had been the doppelganger, not the person Elena Gilbert. Now, he was following her politely, his hands in his pockets, his eyes glued to her back, making it burn.

Elena let herself fall onto the couch and motioned for him to sit on the cuddly armchair. She pulled her boots off and Elijah watched When she was done, she put them aside and straightened up. "Tea or coffee?" She asked.

She could see a ghost of a smile on his lips, before he said "neither".

Elena sighed. "Very well, I'm gonna need something stronger anyway." She reached under the coffee table and pulled out a bottle of bourbon. She shook the bottle at Elijah's direction, but he shook his head slightly. "I'm fine, thank you."

Elena shrugged. "Fine, more for me." With that she opened the bottle and sipped straight from it. "So, about that grimoire.."

Elijah cleared his throat. "It's nothing pressing really, just a spell I've been looking for a very long while."

Elena nodded urging him to continue, bringing the bottle back up to her lips. She needed enough alcohol before Elijah was done with his part. She couldn't tell him, while she was still sober.

"A witch has been trying to locate Alaric's body."

Elena froze. She hadn't been ready to hear the name of her former teacher and guardian in this conversation. Fear gripped her heart.

"Are you here to kill me?" She whispered lowly.

Elijah chuckled at that. "No, Elena." He said, his voice kind. "I just want to make sure, the coffin is sealed with the best possible spell."

Elena sighed in relief, wondering why she had thought that in the first place. But when the life of the vampire hunter, who was an original as well, was tied to yours, you kind of expected to be killed sooner or later.

Elijah leaned closer to her. "Elena, two years ago I promised to keep you alive. I won't break that promise."

Elena nodded weakly, her mind racing back to the day. He, Stefan and Caroline had managed to overpower Alaric, holding him down long enough for Bonnie to desiccate him. It had wrecked her.

She had been with Matt in the car, talking about who was better for her – Stefan or Damon. If someone would've told her back then, that two years later she would be with neither of them, but with a married man, who was also her professor, she would've told them they were crazy. But now, it seemed like the only possible outcome.

"Elena." Elijah's soft voice brought her back to the presence and Elena quickly swallowed another mouthful of bourbon. "I believe it's your turn."

Elena pursed her lips. "What do you want to know exactly?" She asked. Even the thought about telling Elijah about her life, made her want to hide in the bathroom, under a steady stream of hot water.

"Josh." Elijah deadpanned.

Elena closed her eyes for a moment. Then she licked her lips and put the bottle down. "It feels good. Well, at least it had until you showed up." She said accusingly, causing him to raise his brows. "How so?"

Elena sighed. "After I left Mystic Falls and the Salvatores, I was broken. I didn't had to courage to pick one and I couldn't possibly ask both of them to come with me. My heart was broken and I kept to myself."

Elijah looked at her, his expression unreadable.

Elena swallowed the lump in her throat and reached for the bottle again. "I was afraid, no I am still afraid of loving someone, like I loved them. And with Josh, it's just so much easier. He doesn't expect anything from me and I can't expect anything from him. He is married, he is my professor. We don't have a future and in every step of the way, I'm aware of exactly that."

Elijah sighed. "Elena, it doesn't have to be like that.."

Elena shook her head. "You don't understand, Elijah. You can't. I will always love Stefan. I will always love Damon. But my always will never be enough for them. And I will never be able to pick one of them, not fully. I don't want to turn, I won't. And that's why I have to stay away."

The Original vampire nodded slowly. "But that doesn't mean, you have to be with a married man."

Elena smiled at him, taking another gulp from the bottle, before he gently took it out of her hands. "I think that's enough, Elena." He said softly and Elena nodded.

"I've tried dating. I really did." She admitted truthfully. "But the moment things got serious, I couldn't go on. I just couldn't give them what they wanted."

"So you have sex with a man, while his wife is out and run once she comes back." Elijah asked, his voice growing harsh.

Elena flinched and lowered her eyes to his shoes. "Elijah, please." This was exactly what she had been afraid about.

"Do you even think about how Maria would feel like, if she found out?" He asked her.

Elena pressed her lips together. "I don't care." She muttered.

"You're lying." Elijah stated coldly. "You always care."

Elena jumped up. "Yes, I do. But only since you came back. Before that I felt good. You came and I started to feel guilty. I started to wonder how Maria would feel, if she found out. I started to feel guilty."

Elijah stood up and walked until he was standing right in front of her. "And what will you do about it?" He asked, his voice turning soft again. One of his fingers brushed the tear from her cheek.

Elena looked him in the eyes. "I.. I don't know." She muttered shakily, but deep down she knew. She knew, since the moment, she had seen him in the restaurant. She knew, she had to do the right thing.

"I believe, you do." Elijah breathed and then he was gone.

Elena blinked a few times, before she fell back to the couch, not able to hold back the tears any longer.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update this.. and I hope it's not a disappointment for all of you.**

**Anyway, enjoy the last chapter of You remind Me :)**

* * *

When Elena woke up the next morning, she groaned and struggled to stand up from the couch. Clutching her spinning head tightly, she made her way into the bathroom.

Under the hot stream of water, Elena sighed and leaned back against the tiled wall. Her pulsating headaches made it hard to think clearly, but that never stopped Elena from doing it.

Now that she was halfway sober, she was confused about Elijah's strong reaction last night, he had almost yelled at her. Elena had never seen him like that, apart from the time, where she'd driven a dagger through his heart.

He had looked like a mad man, when she said, she didn't care about Maria. Had she been sober last night, she would have been scared. The only time Elijah had treated her like that, was when she was bait for others.

Elena quickly pushed the thoughts aside, it was too early, her head was too blurry to go back to those memories. She needed to figure out what to do next.

Elijah's appearance had changed something inside of her and now she was torn between the right thing to do or the best thing for her.

She could break up with Josh, she could tell him to stay with Maria and try to make it work. Or she could shut up and enjoy her life, like she had been in the last few months. With a deep sigh, she stepped out of the water.

What was is about Elijah, that made her question her actions? Why was she now so aware of how reckless and dumb they were?

She shook her head and stepped out of the water, wrapping a big towel around her body. She needed to see Josh, maybe that would help her.

With that, she got dressed and picked up her phone.

* * *

Maria was at work for at least six more hours, so Josh asked her to come over. It took Elena only fifteen minutes to do so.

When she entered the house, Josh gave her an apologetic smile. "Baby, I am so sorry about yesterday, I know you're mad."

Elena waved it off. "Don't worry." She muttered and Josh grinned brightly at her. "K." He chimed, before he pulled her to him and kissed her.

The kiss didn't feel any different, but when they broke apart, Elena's eyes fell on the wedding picture, she had seen yesterday. A sharp stab of guilt went through her and she flinched. She had never felt like this before.

Josh pulled her in for another kiss, and Elena let it take over her completely. It didn't take long for them to end up in the bedroom, where Elena's back was pressed against the mattress and Josh was kissing her neck passionately.

In the middle of a low moan, Elena opened her eyes to watch him, but instead, she saw herself in the mirror above the dresser. Around the mirror were expensive perfumes and jewelery, along with a tiny family photo. And she could see herself clearly in there. Her legs spread, her hair disheveled, her lips parted, her cheeks flustered, but the picture wasn't right. The woman on the bed was supposed to be Maria. Elena swallowed a deep lump and pushed Josh away from her.

"What you wanna be on top again?" Josh smirked breathlessly, but Elena shook her head, while she got up.

"No, Josh, I can't do this." She said, her eyes darting over his exposed chest. "I can't be with you."

Josh turned around and sat in front of her. "Why baby?" He asked, his eyes wide.

Elena sighed. "This is wrong." She muttered, trying to take the hands, that were lightly placed on her hips, away. "I shouldn't be in here."

Josh cocked his head to the side. "Elena, it has never bothered you before. In fact I recall you saying that it was an adrenaline kick for you."

Elena shook her head, and closed her eyes at the memory. "Things change." In her head, she was asking herself the same question. Why was she ready to throw away her whole life just because Elijah didn't liked it?

Josh pursed his lips. "This is about Elijah, isn't it?" He asked suspiciously.

"No." Elena said firmly. "Not, like you think." She added. "There was and is nothing between us."

Josh sighed. "So what is it then? What changed your mind?"

"I was reminded of who I was, of who I am supposed to be."

He nodded shortly and let go of her. "I'm happy for you." He muttered.

"I hope you and Maria can work it out." Elena said and leaned down to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. With that, Elena straightened up and left the room. She didn't look back, she knew it was the best, the best for him and above all for herself.

* * *

Elijah was in his hotel room, pacing back and forth like a caged animal. He was asking himself, how he could have let his emotions get the best of him. Never in his thousand years had he felt the need to show someone their mistake, to help them to themselves so strongly. But with Elena, he felt like it was his duty.

Her compassion was her greatest gift, the diamond in her necklace. Without the compassion, Elena wasn't Elena. And looking at the girl now, he couldn't accept that she had changed that drastically.

It reminded him of Tatia and Katerina. In the last few years, he had seen that Elena was nothing like them, that she was good, a soul, but last night, he had been afraid to loose her. That this innocent being could turn into another Katerina, who broke hearts just for the fun of it.

He couldn't let that happen. Elena was too pure, to become like that. It would wreck her.

He felt responsible for her. Responsible for her compassion, since no one seemed to hold it higher than himself.

Elijah was thrown out of his thought when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and suppressed a growl at seeing Josh's name.

* * *

Elena sighed and threw herself down to the couch. Somehow, she felt like a weight has been lifted from her chest. But before she could get to comfortable, there was a knock on the door and Elena got up reluctantly.

When she opened the door, a little gasp escaped her lips. "Elijah."

"Elena." He nodded, his eyes searching hers seemingly for something.

She stepped aside and he walked in. "Josh called me, he gave me your number, so that I could schedule out meetings privately." Elijah informed her, his voice polite, betraying non of his emotions. "Something about his voice told me, you two had a talk."

Elena nodded, a small smile on her lips. Now she could hear a hint of curiosity. "Yeah, don't worry. It's over."

Elijah stopped dead and turned to face her. His expression unreadable, the complete opposite of last night, when he had clearly showed what he thought about her life.

"Thank you." Elena muttered lowly. Elijah raised his browns in question. "For what?"

Elena stepped closer and grabbed his hands, looking him deep in the eyes. "For reminding me of who I was. Of who I always wanted to be." She smiled and tried to put all of the things she was feeling into the simple touch.

Elijah squeezed her hands in return, his eyes softening. "Always." He promised.

And Elena knew, somehow Elijah would always be there to remind her of the person she wanted to be. He would always be there to show her who she was. After all, Elijah always kept his word.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this :)**

**xo hazel.**


End file.
